Donde Quiera Que Estes
"Donde Quiera Que Estés" ("Wherever You Are") is a duet by Mexican-American Tejano pop singer Selena and Nuyorican band the Barrio Boyzz, released as the lead single from the Barrio Boyzz album Dondequiera Que Estés (1993). It was written by K. C. Porter, Miguel Flores and Desmond Child, while it was produced by A.B. Quintanilla III, Domingo Padilla, and Bebu Silvetti. EMI Latin had wanted Selena to record the song with the Barrio Boyzz, because of the band's popularity in North-eastern United States, where Selena was not well known, and could help boost her fame, fan base, and bookings in cities like New York City, Boston and Philadelphia. SBK Records accepted the offer because the Barrio Boyzz were not recognized in Selena's home ground of the Southern United States. After Selena was murdered when she was working on a crossover album, EMI Latin wanted to release the unfinished album, but they were short on songs. They contacted the Barrio Boyzz to re-record their verse on "Donde Quiera Que Estes" in English, while Selena's Spanish verse stood the same, it was subsequently entitled "Wherever You Are". "Donde Quiera Que Estes" is a urban fusion song performed in a moderate R&B pop groove. "Donde Quiera Que Estes" was promoted through the Barrio Boyzz's tour "Donde Quiera Que Estes Tour" (1993–94) and Selena's Amor Prohibido Tour (1994–95). All performances were all done in the style of urban dance. The song, and its music video released in December 1993, received positive reviews from music critics. The song was nominated for "Vocal Duo Of the Year" at the 1994 Tejano Music Awards, while it was also nominated for the same category in 1995 and 1996. At the 1995 Tejano Music Awards, the song was nominated for "Single of The Year" and "Song of The Year", while at the 1996 Tejano Music Awards, the song was nominated for "Song of The Year". The song was certified Gold in Mexico and Argentina in the category for digital download, while it was certified Gold in Spain for selling more than 20,000 copies. The song peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot Latin Tracks and Latin Pop Airplay, while it had peaked at number thirty-six on the Rhythmic Top 40, number eighty-nine on the Canadian Hot 100, number two on the Spanish Top 50 Songs and number four on the SP Airplay Chart. The song has been covered by many artists, with the most notable example being by Aleks Syntek and Fey, who both recorded and sang in homage to Selena during the Selena ¡VIVE! tribute concert, which was held on April 9, 2005. Background and production "Donde Quiera Que Estes", one of the first songs composed for Nuyorican hip hop group the Barrio Boyzz's second studio album Dondequiera Que Estes (1993), was also included in the crossover attempt on Dreaming of You (1995).EMI Telvisia (1995) Selena – Dreaming of You (Liner Notes) EMI Records It was written by K. C. Porter.EMI Telvisia (1994) Selena – Amor Prohibido (Liner Notes) EMI Records In early 1993, the Barrio Boyzz began preparations for their second studio album and had wanted to include a duet with a popular singer, who can help expand their fan base, bookings, and fame. After Porter had wrote a collaboration for lead singer David Davilla, the group began searching for a female popular singer to do a duet with. When EMI Latin had heard that the band were looking for a female Hispanic singer, they quickly contacted SBK Records about Selena. EMI had wanted Selena to record the song with the Barrio Boyzz, because of the bands popularity in North-eastern United States, where Selena was not formally recognized, and could help boost her fame, fan base, and bookings in cities like New York City, Boston and Philadelphia. SBK Records accepted the offer because the Barrio Boyzz were not recognized in Southern United States, where Selena was known as the "Queen of Tejano music", dominated music charts, and was known to have millions of fans, which became a great asset to Selena and the Barrio Boyzz. First responses from the Barrio Boyzz was "who was Selena?" while Selena and her sister replied "who are the Barrio Boyzz?". Selena was then taken to Corpus Christi International Airport to New York City to begin recording the song. While on the plane, Selena decided to perform to the passengers, who were "bored out of their minds", she had done a cappelas of "Como La Flor", "Missing My Baby", "No Debes Jugar", "La Llamada", "Baila Esta Cumbia", and "No Quiero Saber", while passengers sang along. She also asked workers there if she could help out with passing food and favors for the passengers, because she was bored and had wanted to help out, she was then allowed and had put on an apron. While serving food, pillows and other asked items from the passengers, Selena gave compliments to each person she had encountered. When the flight had landed, Selena was taken to Avatar Studios and had met with the Barrio Boyzz. They soon became close friends and were on constant contact with Selena after recording was finished. The Barrio Boyzz told reporters that "Selena came in with full of energy, charisma and her practical jokes. We all loved her and loved hanging out with her. She had everyone in the studio laughing." The next day, after sight-seeing, Selena took her returning trip back to Corpus Christi, Texas. The song was produced by A.B., and Domingo Padilla who had filled in from Brain "Red" Moore as the remixer. It had took Selena and the Barrio Boyzz several hours to finish recording the song. After Selena was murdered when she was working on a crossover album, EMI Latin wanted to release the unfinished album, but they were short of songs. They contacted the Barrio Boyzz to re-record their verse on "Donde Queira Que Estes" in English, while Selena's Spanish verse stood the same. The lyrics were written by Porter with help from Miguel Flores and Desmond Child, and was recorded within a few hours. The song was then titled "Wherever You Are". Composition and lyric content "Donde Quiera Que Estes" is a urban fusion song performed in a moderate R&B pop groove. It had drew influences from new jack swing, freestyle and pop. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by EMI Music Publishing, both the Spanish and English versions are composed in the key of E minor with a time signature in common time, and with a moderate groove of 90 beats per minute. The music is largely based on instrumentations such as the, piano and drums. The English version had scats, which were not present in the Spanish version. Both versions were performed in a fast tempo. The songs lyrics convey the love felt by two people separated by vast distances. The song starts off with a guy, who wakes up thinking about his ex-girlfriend who has left his life. While she sings that she is crying for his love and saying that their pictures together smiling and hugging, are still hung on her walls. The chorus of the song begins with the guy singing that wherever she may be, that he will remember her and that he will always be her first love, while Selena repeats. The guy then sings about how only loneliness lives inside him and that only memories of her are still in his mind, while her kisses still lingers on his lips. After this, he states "will time and distance make you want me more? and bring me back your love?" while Selena sings that "only time will tell". He then tells her that he is her first love while also stating "you and I" before he asks her for the last time "will time and distance make you want me more? and bring me back your love?", before ending the song. Live performances "Donde Quiera Que Estes" was promoted through the Barrio Boyzz's Donde Quiera Que Estes Tour (1993–94) and was always performed first, partly because the song had reached number one on the Hot Latin Tracks, but also because of Selena's busy schedule with her Selena Live! Tour (1993–94). Selena usually entered the stage when her part of the song began. All performances were all done in the style of urban dance. Selena also promoted the song during her Amor Prohibido Tour (1994–95). The Barrio Boyzz and Selena performed the song during the 1994 Noche de Carnival music awards. During this performance, band member Angel Ramirez accidentally kicked his mic stand, then quickly picked it up and resumed his dancing with the others. Selena came out with a dominatrix-like black leather suit, while the Barrio Boyzz wore New York-style clothing such as black boots, jeans and large color-pattern T-shirts under black leather jackets. They also performed the song during the 1994 Acapulco Festival behind the Marriott Hotel near the ocean. Selena came out wearing a tight white t-shirt tucked inside her designer jeans from Selena Etc. and a white sparkling belt that she had designed; the t-shirt became un-tucked when she raised her microphone to sing. The Barrio Boyzz wore identical zebra-like shirts and white denim shorts. At the 1994 Tejano Music Awards, Selena wore a black bra, a black leather jacket and black spandex, trying to combine both New York and Texas cultures together. Selena also wore Hard Rock Cafe earrings with her name carved in them. In the middle of the performance David Davilla gave Selena a rose. That night Selena was not feeling well, but did not want to cancel; during the performance, her pitch and tone were cracking, but she managed two songs, "Donde Quiera Que Estes" and "Bidi Bidi Bom Bom". Release "Donde Quiera Que Estes" was released on radio stations in August 1993. The track was released as a CD single and cassette single on March 30, 1994 in Mexico. Although Asociación Mexicana de Productores de Fonogramas y Videogramas did not issue any certification for the single, in November 2002, they issued the song as Gold for more than 1,500 digital downloads. The song was released as a 12-inch single in the United States, however, sales for "Donde Quiera Que Estes" had sold poorly and was not issued any certification from the Recording Industry Association of America. A promotional single was released in Spain when Selena's album, Amor Prohibido (1994) was released, it subsequently sold over 20,000 copies and was certified Gold by the Productores de Música de España. In January 2003, the song was certified Gold from the Argentine Chamber of Phonograms and Videograms Producers for more than 10,000 digital downloads. Critical reception Raúl Manuel Rodríguez of El Dictamen highly praised the chemistry between Selena and the Barrio Boyzz "The Barrio Boyzz and Selena had rocked the charts on Billboard with their song "Donde Quiera Que Estes". Their duet was a true testimony of the Barrio Boyzz's career, as the song helped the R&B group to tour in Mexico. Selena and the Barrio Boyzz's chemistry is very delighting, it makes you believe that the lead singer of the group and Selena were once dating. Selena's powerful voice in the song, shows her versatile in music". Carlos Meléndez, of El Nuevo Día, believed Selena was the true gem in the duet and believed she was the right person to be featured on this track: "It was imperative that Selena was chosen to collaborate in "Donde Quiera Que Estes". If Selena wasn't on this track, it would have been a mere waste and unsatisfying. Don't get me wrong, the Barrio Boyzz are very talented, but what Selena brought in this track is what blew me away." Antonio Morales of Gringo Gazette wrote that "Donde Quiera Que Estes, an R&B-funk song, had helped the Barrio Boyzz crossover to the south, while it too benefited Selena who expanded her fan base in the north. After the successful airplay of the song, Selena was quickly booked in major cities like Boston, New York City and Jersey City where Selena wasn't formally recognized." He also stated that "although song was a hit in the United States and Mexico, the two companies failed to promote the song further, damaging Selena and the Barrio Boyzz's chances at being internationally known..." During the entire month of March 2010, "Donde Quiera Que Estes" and a few other Selena music videos were selected for a Selena tribute for her fifteenth anniversary of her passing to 42 million homes nationwide on Music Choice On Demand. During a Corpus Christi Hooks games on July 30, 2010, a Selena tribute was sound-off with most of her music playing, including "Donde Quiera Que Estes". Awards and nominations "Donde Quiera Que Estes" was nominated for "Vocal Duo Of the Year" at the 1994 Tejano Music Awards, it had lost to Joe Lopez, Jimmy Gonzalez and Mazz, while it was also nominated for the same category in 1995 but also lost to Roberto Pulido and Emilio Navaira for their song "Ya Ahora Es Tarde". The song was nominated for the same category in 1996 but also lost to Emilio and Raul Navaira. At the 1995 Tejano Music Awards, the song was nominated for "Single of The Year" and "Song of The Year" but lost to "Amor Prohibido" and "Bidi Bidi Bom Bom", both from Selena. At the 1996 Tejano Music Awards, the song was nominated for "Song of The Year" and lost to "Tú Sólo Tú" another single released from Selena. Music video Background and development The music video for "Donde Quiera Que Estes" was filmed on November 10, 1993, with Laurice Bell serving as the director. It was released in Latin American music channels in December 1993. After the Barrio Boyzz released their second studio album, containing "Donde Quiera Que Estes", the song helped them to crossover to Southern United States and Mexico, while the song helped Selena crossover to North-eastern United States. The song topped the "Hot Latin Tracks" and dominated the chart for two years. Selena arrived in New York City to film the video, while the temperature was around 30°, around nine in the morning. She had wore dominatrix-type of clothing with no jacket. She told her brother that she was freezing the whole time, as the video took about twelve hours to shoot, and was done at around nine that night. The video was produced by Tango Productions, EMI Latin and was in partnership with SBK Records. The dance moves performed in the video were urban-dance and pop styles and New York City dance moves which were influence from hip hop and rap artists. Aaron Brennan served as the choreographer for the video. Synopsis The video opens with David Davilla singing in front of a portrait (which is being held) behind a tall complex building in New York City. While Angel Ramirez sings in harmony in front of a portrait. Next, Selena's mouth and lower jaw is seen with her hair moving with the wind. She then speaks her line while touching a side of her face, slowly moving her hands downward. The Barrio Boyzz and Selena are then seen dancing in urban style. In the next scene, Selena and Davilla are seen together singing. During the next scene, Selena is sitting on the stairs, laying her head down at the top, outside of an apartment building, singing and being depressed. Later, Selena joins with the Barrio Boyzz and dances urban style to the song again. The video ends with Selena and the Barrio Boyzz singing in the sunset, behind a busy road. Reception The music video was welcomed with positive reception from music critics. Raúl Manuel Rodríguez of El Dictamen wrote, in his one-page special dedicated to Selena, that "Donde Quiera Que Estes, was the crossover video for both Selena and the Barrio Boyzz, as it served to help boost their performances worldwide". In Rodríguez's "Top 10 Selena music videos", "Donde Quiera Que Estes" was positioned at number-seven on his countdown. Juanita Carmen Jimenez of Furia Musical stated that the music video had instantly made her want to dance and noting that "Selena and the Barrio Boyzz's chemistry is very tantalizing and amusing. I just love Selena's sexy moves and fierce face expressions! They had me on my feet and dancing along." Chart performance "Donde Quiera Que Estes" debuted on the Billboard Hot Latin Tracks at number ten on August 22, 1993. The song stood in the top ten for three weeks before reaching number one on September 12, and stood at number one for eight weeks before it fell to number seven in the week of November 13. The song took the slot at number one again for the week of December 26 then fell to number three. It stood in the top ten for two weeks, remaining in the top twenty for five weeks before it left the charts for the week of February 13, 1994. The song reentered the chart for the week of April 27 at number twenty-seven, and steadily began to climb the chart again. It peaked at number one for the week of June 12 and stood at number one for five weeks, before it was slanted at number three for the week of July 3. It reentered back at number one the following week for two weeks before it began to fall from the chart. Throughout the month of August and September, the song stayed in the top twenty. The song then left the chart again the week after October 16, when it was positioned at number twenty-five. "Donde Quiera Que Estes" (as "Wherever You Are") reentered the chart for the week of November 5 and was positioned at number nine, while the next week it was positioned at number four. It stood in the top ten for three weeks before it began to fall from the chart. For the week of December 10, the song was positioned at number twenty, while it jumped back to number five for the week of December 24 and December 31. The song's last position on the chart was for the week of January 14, when it was positioned at number fifteen. "Donde Quiera Que Estes" debuted on the Billboard Latin Pop Airplay at number eight on August 22, 1993. The song stood in the top ten for two weeks and reached number one on September 5; it held the number one slot for nine weeks before falling to number four in the week of November 20. "Donde Quiera Que Estes" peaked at number one again for the week of February 6, 1994 and remained there for six weeks. It was later taken off the charts, despite peaking at number one on the Hot Latin Tracks. The song reentered the chart (as "Wherever You Are") for the week of November 5 and was positioned at number four. It then left the chart after the week of December 31. In the week of November 19, the song (as "Wherever You Are") debuted at number thirty-nine on the Billboard Rhythmic Top 40, where it later peaked at number thirty-six the next week. In the week of December 3, it was positioned at number forty before leaving the chart. In the week of August 13, 1995, "Donde Quiera Que Estes" (as "Wherever You Are") debuted at number ninety-one on the Canadian Hot 100 chart, while the following week it was positioned at number ninety-six. Two weeks later, the song peaked at number eighty-nine for the week of September 17. The following week it was positioned at number ninety-eight before leaving the chart. "Donde Quiera Que Estes" (as "Wherever You Are") debuted at number five on the Spanish Top 50 Songs for the week of September 3, 1995. It stood in the top thirty for ten weeks before it peaked at number two in the week of November 12. The following week it dropped back to number thirteen and began to fall from the chart. It left the chart after the week of December 10, when it was positioned at number thirty-four. The song (as "Wherever You Are") debuted on the SP Airplay Chart at number eleven for the week of September 3, 1995. It stood in the top twenty for eleven weeks before it peaked at number four in the week of November 19. It then began to fall from the chart and was last positioned at number twenty in the week of December 31. Legacy Awards Certifications Charts Track listing *'U.S. 12" Vinyl (1994)'EMI Telvisia (1994) Selena/Barrio Boyzz – Donde Quiera Que Estes – Single – (Liner Notes) EMI Records # "Donde Quiera Que Estes" – 4:25 *'Mexico Promo Single (1994)'EMI Mexico (1994) Selena/Barrio Boyzz – Donde Quiera Que Estes – Mexico CD Single – (Liner Notes) EMI Records # "Donde Quiera Que Estes" – 4:25 *'Mexico Promo Cassette (1994)'EMI Mexico (1995) Selena/Barrio Boyzz – Donde Quiera Que Estes – Mexico Cassette (Liner Notes) EMI Records # "Donde Quiera Que Estes" – 4:25 # "Donde Quiera Que Estes (Radio Edit)" – 4:15 *'Spain Promo Single (1995)'EMI Latin (1995) Selena/Barrio Boyzz – Donde Quiera Que Estes – Spain Single (Liner Notes) EMI Records # "Donde Quiera Que Estes" – 4:25 *'Mexico Digital Download (2002)' # "Donde Quiera Que Estes" – 4:25 *'Argentina Digital Download (2002)' # "Donde Quiera Que Estes" – 4:25 Credits and personnel Music video *Directed by: Laurice Bell *Produced by: Jose Behar (EMI Latin), Desmond Charles (Tango Productions) *Written by: Laurice Bell *Starring: Selena, Barrio Boyzz *Costume Designed by: Selena, Martin Gomez *Production Manager: Abraham Quintanilla Jr *Choreographer: Aaron Brennan Donde Quiera Que Estes *Selena – vocals *Joe Ojeda – piano *Chris Pérez – electric guitar *Suzette Quintanilla – drums *A.B. Quintanilla III – producer *K. C. Porter – writer *Miguel Flores – collaborative writing *Desmond Child – collaborative writing *Lisette Lorenzo – art direction *Domingo Padilla – audio mixer Covers The song "Donde Quiera Que Estes" has been recorded or performed live from popular Latin American to American artists. Salsa singers Isidro Infante and La Elite covered the song for the album Familia RMM Recordando A Selena (1996). During the Selena ¡VIVE! tribute concert that was held on April 7, 2005 in honor of Selena's tenth anniversary of her passing, Aleks Syntek and Fey covered the song. Pop-Jazz singer Drew Love covered the English version for his Karaoke Hits album, which was released on May 10, 2011. Release history See also * List of Selena songs References External links *Official Selena Website * Category:Selena songs